


Beach Boys

by soufflefish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflefish/pseuds/soufflefish
Summary: Short (crack? /fluff) fic for fun featuring Hannibal and Will going all ~Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take ya~ on the beach, guest starring their dog Encephalitis XD A summer gift fic for @FunkyRacoon and @coldrust :D





	Beach Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FunkyRacoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/gifts), [coldrust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrust/gifts).



> I think this happens because of a quick mention of Hannibal and Will at the beach in our chat??? Typed quickly, not beta'ed XP

The air smells of nothing but the sea.

On an unmarked stretch of private beach under their secluded cliff house, Hannibal squints his eyes at the hot white light above in the clear blue sky. 

The sun is shining bright - Too bright - for his liking, but he is enjoying the experience nonetheless. Sitting under a huge red and white umbrella that is shielding him from the heat, Hannibal’s deep set eyes stares thoughtfully at the peaceful blue ocean while sipping on his glass of chilled rosé. 

He is wearing a pair of hideous sky blue beach shorts with colourful wiener dog prints on it that Will purchased for him online, one that he secretly treasures dearly because it’s the first piece of clothing that Will bought him. 

He digs his hands deep into the white sand, feeling the warmth seeping through the skin. When he pulls it out again, he even plays a little with the soft sand, he pats it into shape, kneading it, squeezing it, letting it run in between his fingers.

It’s such a precious, serene moment for Hannibal to let his mind wander…utterly serene until a black, brown and white dog comes dashing at him with full speed down the little path leading from their house on the clifftop. She is running as fast as she can with her short legs because she has spotted her dad on the beach.

“CEPHY! NO! WAIT!” 

Will, who is running after the dog comically, giggles as the small but chubby dog leaps onto Hannibal with such speed and force that knocks the man over before he can even react, licking, nipping at his left ear with excessive enthusiasm. 

She has such a strange liking for Hannibal’s left ear.

“Um. Will? Dear? Would you mind- AH!” 

A helpless expression hangs on Hannibal’s face as the passionate lick from the corgi’s tongue moves on to his chin, then his face, while he struggles to balance the unfinished glass of wine between his fingers in the air. 

There is just that bare hint of amusement on his thinned lips that tells Will, even though his face is covered with gross dog saliva, Hannibal doesn’t actually mind being assaulted by his dog- _Their_ dog - Hannibal named the dog himself, for God’s sake. 

_Encephalitis._

Who’d name a dog _Encephalitis_ except Hannibal? Hannibal Lecter is such a weirdo sometimes.

“Ok, Cephy, enough!” Will laughs, pulling the little aggressive dog off Hannibal by it’s red leather collar gently. He whistles at the dog. “Cephy! Come! You wanna swim? Come here!”

Will’s eyes meet Hannibal’s as an unspoken question is asked with a mere split second of eye contact. 

_Would you like to join us?_

“No, thank you.” Hannibal says out loud. “I’d prefer to stay here for a while longer.”

Hannibal is not exactly a beach person; he certainly understands the appeal of sitting at the beach, the aesthetics of it and cold beverages and all, but just not getting…wet in open waters.

He doesn’t want to get wet again on in beach setting. He doesn’t like getting wet in the sea because it’d feel like what they felt when they resurfaced after their _fall_.

Sitting back up properly, Hannibal’s body remains unmoving like a stubborn, majestic big cat while he looks up at Will defensively. 

His eyes linger on Will’s raised eyebrows, then fall on the stormy blue eyes, the scars-marred face that loves so dearly, down to the smooth bare chest, the ‘smile’ on Will’s torso…

Will must have gained a little weight lately because he has a little tummy that wasn’t there before, but Hannibal loves him just like that. His skin is no longer as pale but slightly tanned. He is wearing a pair of lilac coloured swim shorts that looks more like a very short running shorts than proper swimwear, one that is fitted quite snugly around Will’s behind - not that Hannibal is complaining. 

The fact is, every part of Will feels like a work of art to Hannibal. He practically worship the man’s body now that they can finally be together. He is regrettably without his drawing pad today, or else he would have been sketching Will again. He is seriously considering the possibility of making an art sculpture for Will out of the sand he is sitting on.

He hears Will’s voice says, “Come join us, Hannibal. Come swim with us.”

Hannibal considers.

“No.”

“Why?”

“I prefer to stay…dry.”

Will squints his eyes at the man he loves, studying his face. He understand why Hannibal doesn’t like swimming in the sea. It’s because it’d bring back some painful memories in the past.

But then, they both have to overcome this fear at a certain point in their new shared life, leaving the past behind. What happened to Will so far has taught him that much.

A gleeful smile spreads on Will’s face as he plucks the pink wine from Hannibal’s hand, finishing it in a single gulp for him, before putting it away with care. The sweetness of the wine lingers on his tastebuds nicely.

“No.” Will says firmly, because he has decided.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re coming with us. Now! GET UP.” Will grabs Hannibal’s arm and pulls him up, and whistles three time telling their dog to follow. “Come with us.”

The look on Hannibal is not pleased, but it’s not displeased either. He just lets Will pull him out towards the sea. 

It’s the first time the dog is allowed on the beach. Cephy barks happily, rushing after her dads with her short legs as fast as she can. 

The feeling of walking on cool wet sand barefoot is somehow quite pleasant, Hannibal must admit he doesn’t hate it, yet. Small waves lap around his ankles as his bare feet as he steps into the cool, shallow water. 

Will, now standing waist deep in the sea, gently claps his hands and splashes the water at Cephy; whistling and calling, speaking in an encouraging tone he uses only with dogs (and sometimes Hannibal too), as the canine jumps and runs, barking frantically at the waves. 

The two men are delighted to see their girl instinctively paddles her front paws when a stronger wave takes her out to the sea where her little body is immediately submersed in deeper water. Will cheers at Cephy like a proud dad that he is, and Hannibal grins at them both like a giant child. 

Watching Will laugh is probably one of Hannibal’s favourite in their new life together, he licks his lips as he lets his eyes feast upon the sight of his new family, staring appreciatively at how the swim shorts are now clinging tight around Will’s behind. 

He is perhaps enjoying the view of Will’s glistening wet body a little too much. 

Noticing Hannibal is staring, Will narrows his eyes and grins. His hands can’t help but splash water right in his face. 

“Rude, Will. Rude.”

Amused, Hannibal raises his pale eyebrows at Will, after a beat, he raises his hand and splashes back in Will’s face. This is downright silly, but the fun and pure joy is something Hannibal has never experienced in his life. Same for Will, growing up as an odd kid, he has never had any chance to fool around with friends like this.

While her dads are madly splashing water at each other, Cephy somehow manages to find a small tree stick hidden among the sand. Ecstatic, she takes a sharp turn as she dashes towards Hannibal’s direction, holding the stick between her teeth. She just loves playing tug-of-war with her dads, especially Hannibal who only entertains her once in a while when Will is not looking.

The dog’s fat body makes a giant splash at Will on her way. Clumsy as always, the man slips on the wet sand pathetically, falling backward into the sea with a yelp. When he comes back out, his sea-soaked hair is twisted like seaweed, his entire frame dripping with water. The ugly lilac shorts is now hanging very low against Will’s waist, clinging nicely on the perfect hips, exposing the crack of his butt.

Hannibal’s lips go slack at the sight, mesmerised by how beautiful Will is right now; he’s like a nymph emerging from the sea in Botticelli’s work. 

Momentarily distracted, he is unaware of the approaching canine until the wet dog crashes into him once again, pushing him too into the sea. 

He can hear Will’s laughter even his ears are under water. Such simple pleasure. A spark of fear comes and goes as Hannibal’s mind wonders if this life is merely just a dream of his imagination.

But it clearly isn’t his imagination. It clearly is his reality now because he feels Will’s warm but firm fingers grabbing his arms, clutching his wrists, pulling him up. Their fingers eventually intertwine, inseparable.

With an unexpected force, Hannibal pulls Will towards him into a sudden and awkward embrace. 

“Hannibal?”

Out of reflex, Will’s other hand comes up to rest against his chest, his palm lying flat against Hannibal’s warm flushed tanned skin, feeling the texture of the wet hair there under the touch of the pads of his fingers. 

Cephy drops the stick, she huffs an audible sigh and whines because her dads are ignoring her. Shaking away the moisture in her fur, she decides to go on an adventure on her own.

Unaware that their dog has taken off, Will’s gaze lowers, he runs his eyes over the wet curly hair on Hannibal’s chest, trailing it down his stomach, belly button, then right into the taller man’s crotch. His dick appears to be semi-hard under the hilariously colourful and awfully thin fabric.

Will gasps and giggles at the same time. The moment is in fact inappropriately intimate, and arousing. He steals a glance at Hannibal’s grinning face, slit like eyes are narrowed with pleasure. He must be looking pathetically flustered right now. Will can feel the heat of a blush creeping up his own cheeks. 

The familiar wet dog smell around them is gone, a sudden thought hits Will and his mind focuses itself.

“Where’s Cephy?” Will asks, whipping his head around searching frantically.

Hannibal points at a black dot moving fast at a distance. The silly dog is chasing a flock of white seabirds along the long beach. She is not likely to return any time soon.

“She’ll come back to us when dinner is ready.” Hannibal assures Will. The spoiled dog loves everything Hannibal cooks for her.

Before Will can respond, Hannibal places a wet kiss and a bite at one of Will’s most sensitive parts where his neck connects with the shoulder and collarbone.

The scent of Will is the strongest, sweetest at that specific point where his neck joins his shoulder. Hannibal can’t help but dives down, letting his nostrils flare against the heated skin as he takes a deep whiff.

No longer bother to question the man’s dog-like scenting habit, Will giggles loud instead at the itchy feeling as an embarrassing shiver runs through his body.

Hannibal's mouth travels down from Will’s neck to his collarbone, then finally down on his right nipple…Will moans unconsciously as he feels Hannibal’s hand slip under the band of his swim shorts, feeling for Will’s still soft but swelling arousal. 

Wide-eyed, he gazes up at Hannibal, seeing the thin lips curve into a predatory grin. His cock in Hannibal’s hand jumps in excitement, and Hannibal rewards him with firm strokes that makes Will squeezes his eyes shut. He can’t help but thrusts his hip a little, leaning into the touch of Hannibal’s large palm.

Hannibal kissing and nipping at him messily, playfully while half carrying, half dragging him towards the shore. The two men somehow manage to land themselves on the drier part of the coastline before they trip on the sand and tumble together to the ground where slow waves gently frothing against their lower body. 

Then they just go still, panting hard under the sun, regaining their breaths as they look into each other’s eyes. 

The moment feels oddly familiar. It feels oddly similar to when they woke up on the beach together after their painful fall into the roaring Atlantic. It feels almost identical, if not for the bright sun above and the warm air surrounding them now. 

The water they are submerged in is no longer ice cold. Beneath them the sun-heated sand feels warm, hot even. Hannibal looks down at Will, his hands and arms cradling Will protectively, drops of water dripping from the tip of his pale eyelashes as well as his nose. Will looks up at him, his cheeks blushing and lips tainted a deeper shade of blood red. 

“My beautiful Will.” Hannibal purrs. “If i saw you everyday forever- ”

Not letting him finish, Will aches up to kiss the man hungrily, desperately. Hannibal runs his hands through Will’s wet hair, pulling, tucking it a little out of habit so that his tongue and sharp teeth can gain better access to Will’s mouth. 

Will opens his lips gladly, letting Hannibal slide the tip of his tongue into his mouth. Hannibal grins a feral grin, relishing himself in hearing Will’s moans of pleasure and pain as his sharp teeth bites down hard on his lower lips, drawing blood on purpose. His tongue comes out to lap at the blood pooling on Will’s lips, tasting it. 

Inching close and climbing partly atop Will, Hannibal settles himself between Will’s thighs, pulling his hips closer so that both of their arousals were touching, rubbing against each other under the tight fabric of their swim shorts. Hannibal groans low and deep as he ruts down against Will’s groin while Will in turn bucks his hips upward, thrusting, desperate for more friction between their bodies.

Hannibal’s lick eventually travels down as he kisses Will’s scarred cheek, then his bearded jawline, eventually down the side of his neck, his mouth just stays there, breathing hot and fast against the carotid artery where Will’s blood is pumping wildly in a furious rhythm matching his own heartbeat. 

He grabs both of Will’s hands, raising, holding them firmly above the man’s head on the sand; shifting their position slightly, his other hand reaches down to free their aching cocks from the confine of the tight swim shorts; large calloused palm taking both of them, stroking them together with the perfect amount of pressure and pace that feels so good it makes Will’s toes curl in the water. 

“Faster…” Will pleads. He wants so much to touch Hannibal, touch himself, but Hannibal won’t let him. 

Hannibal’s hand pumps his length a few times deliberately slow up and down the shaft just to tease him, then he picks up the pace, his thumb rubbing the tip and underside of the swollen red heads, their leaking cocks rubbing deliciously against each other. A little sand gets in the way, adding a strange but delicious burn to every stroke under the manipulation of Hannibal’s hand. 

Both panting hard, Hannibal’s breath stutters and Will’s back arch upward as their orgasm is close to consuming them both. Hannibal comes with a silent gasp first; then Will soon follows suit, his moan is swallowed up by Hannibal’s devouring kiss, the mess made by the dribbling cocks pressed between their bodies quickly washed away by the waves. 

Hannibal gently tucks them both back into their swim shorts. Will’s hands, now freed from being restrained, reaches out to cup the older man’s face as Will pulls Hannibal in and bumps their foreheads together. 

A soft breeze is blowing, even though they have sand all over themselves and it’s getting disgustingly sticky, neither of them wants to let go, nor get up. They just let themselves rest there because it feels ridiculously pleasant lying in the shallow water under the warm sun. 

Completely and utterly blissed out, Hannibal loops his arms around Will protectively, gotten lost in the touch, the smell, the feel of closeness of their cuddle. The older man closes his eyes like a lazy big cat. Will studies his peaceful face for a while, before letting sleep too take hold of his drooping eyelids, pulling him into a comfortable darkness. 

When Cephy finally returns, she finds her dads asleep in each other’s arms on the sand. Will is snoring a little while Hannibal buries his nose into the drying but still dripping wet curls of his husband’s, making soft cooing sounds once in a while.

Feeling hot, wet tongue licking their faces, Will giggles, and Hannibal sighs audibly, happily. 

“Is it dinner time yet?” Will asks, his eyes remaining closed.

Feeling an appetite, Hannibal hums, “I doubt it, but we can have an early meal.“

“And then we can have dessert?” Will suggests, a mischievous grin hanging at the corner of his lips.

Hannibal can hear Will’s smile in his voice.

“And then we can have dessert.” Hannibal confirms.

Open their eyes together, Hannibal and Will holds each other’s gaze as they exchange a heartfelt smile, then another deep, wet kiss that tastes like the sea.

 

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr too :D [@vulcanplomeeksoup](http://vulcanplomeeksoup.tumblr.com) Come chat with me about Hannibal !


End file.
